Not Such A Curse
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Parker and Eliot deal with what happened under the ice. Spoilers for season 4 premiere.


**_AN: Just a follow up to the season 4 premiere.  
><em>**

_Livin' with me, it ain't easy_  
><em>But I do it every day<em>  
><em>And sometimes even now<em>  
><em>I wanna run away.<em>  
><em>But there you are<em>  
><em>You're tryin' to please me,<em>  
><em>and you stand your ground<em>  
><em>It's more than I deserve.<em>  
><em>I've taken more than I've been givin'.<em>  
><em>I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'.<em>  
><em>I don't know why heaven above<em>  
><em>Blessed me with your sweet love.<em>  
><em>Though I never tell you what you're worth<em>  
><em>It's cause it's more than I deserve.<em>

_"It was a good thing it was us. The two of us, we do things they can't. Won't," he told her under the ice. Flashlight shining to get her attention._

_"Does that make us bad?" she asked in a small voice._

_"It makes us…**us**. Now you can take that as a gift, or you can take it as a curse. And that's up to you."_

Parker's reaction up on the mountain didn't surprise him much. He knew she had such emotion inside but part of Eliot was shocked it came out so intensely. But he understood, he fought the same moral conflict everyday. And this was Parker after all; she felt so deeply but rarely ever felt safe enough to show it.

_"You did it. You brought him back to her."_

They may not have found their victim alive but they still were able to get a small amount of justice for him. And for that, Eliot made sure to praise Parker. She was a strong woman - one of the strongest he'd ever known - but it was these moments he was reminded of her innocence. When the team and anyone who knew her became aware of her humility.

If they sat a bit closer on the ride home to Boston or whispered every now and then, then no one commented. Hardison looked a bit miffed at being blown off, but Nate tried to dissuade him at bringing up the topic. Parker may tolerate the hacker but she didn't like him _that_ way. As Eliot had said, the hitter and thief were more alike than anyone else. Or rather, they just showed things differently. Not wrong but not the way people expected.

* * *

><p>When they sat down for dinner Parker was her normal bubbly self and smiled brightly as Eliot handed her a plate and Sophie sat next to her. But he'd recognized the masked pain in her eyes which is why he sat across from her. He was startled when her feet gently touched his, soft skin seeking heat far from just physical. He shot a <em>'something's wrong with you'<em> look her way and she stared blankly as usual. But as his socked feet wrapped around hers he looked up; nodding subtly and waiting for her response. Parker smiled timidly before joining back into Nate's discussion on their new enemy, if it was one.

Eliot understood now that Parker wasn't just being weird. She was strange but in this moment she was reaching out to reassure herself. And he did it to comfort himself, should he ever admit it. It was a testament to safety and to know they weren't alone.

Nate wasn't all that surprised when Parker and Eliot left together. He often saw her home after jobs - not that she couldn't take care of herself. But if either one was injured, they'd provide help. They may not have sustained actual wounds in this con but the emotional scars would stay for awhile.

* * *

><p>"Eliot," Parker whispered as they lay together. Hall light on casting a soft glow among the two in t-shirts and sweats. They had recognized their attraction to one another before but tonight they were both too worn out. Still, sleep didn't come easy.<p>

"Yeah, darlin'?" he answered.

"We did good, right?"

"Of course. We gave Mrs Scott Alan's last wish. That's the best anyone could've done."

The blonde thief was quiet for some time, the hitter nearly dozing off as she drew patterns in the fabric over his chest. "I get what you did for Moreau was bad, we all have things to live with, but now you do good too. You're doing the right thing everytime we get the badguy."

He looked into her blue eyes for a moment. They were filled with such conviction, as much belief as he had in her. And though their skeletons were different, he supposed she was right when it came down to it. Even if it took some time to fully believe it themselves.

The nightmares may never fully leave, but with each other, the hitter and thief could pick themselves up again.

"Goodnight," he said softer than a whisper. And her snuggling closer was all the promise they needed.

What they did was never normal but it didn't have to be a curse.

_It's just your style to wear a smile,_  
><em>Oh baby you wear it well,<em>  
><em>If I had my way I'd dress you in nothin' else.<em>  
><em>So come on here and lay down, a little while<em>  
><em>'Cause you right now<em>  
><em>You're more than I deserve<em>  
><em>I've taken more than I've been givin'.<em>  
><em>I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'.<em>  
><em>I don't know why heaven above<em>  
><em>Blessed me with your sweet love.<em>  
><em>Though I never tell you what you're worth<em>  
><em>It's cause it's more than I deserve.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone liked it. I know I have 3 other stories to finish and have ideas for new ones. I will get there, just please be patient.<br>**


End file.
